For the Best
by Animesaki
Summary: One month ago Riku went through the worst heartbreak of his life. Now, at a club with friends will he be able to regain his heart, or will he throw himself out for his happiness? The next path he takes will be for the best. Lemon moved to AFF account.


**I was hit with this one-shot idea in the middle of the night, and I just had to get it down.**

**Sora: I think you're just being cruel now Saki.**

**Hey! You're the one who causes the conflict in this! Just be happy you're the one who decides it should be fixed too!**

**Riku: *Hugs Sora* Stop yelling at my boyfriend.**

***Fan girl squeal* SoRiku action! While I spaz over these two, you readers enjoy the story. I don't own ****Kingdom Hearts****~!**

It had been a month since Sora broke it off with him. The day Riku got that text from the brunette he practically shut down, everyone who knew him well enough saw the differences and to say they were disturbed by the change in him would be an understatement, a great understatement. His long hair would shine bright silver in the sun; it was now a dull gray. His aquamarine eyes held such a light to them one would think they were looking at gemstones that sparkled; now they were glazed over and looked like murky ocean water. His pale skin use to have a healthy glow, now he just looked sick like he should be in a hospital. He went about everything like a zombie, eating, working, and going to school as if he were running on clockwork. Inside he was healthy as a horse and still maintained the body build that many girls and guys fawned over, slim but not so much like his friend Axel; and well toned muscles that didn't put him in the body-builder category, but he still looked almost dead.

He blamed himself for what happened to his relationship with Sora, he had spent a lot of his time on school and work. School because he wanted to make sure he didn't fall behind in his classes because he put in extra hours at his job, work because he wanted extra money to get Sora the perfect anniversary gift. And would anyone believe when he was finally able to buy the gift and slow down again, Sora sent that message.

**I can't take this anymore Riku, you working all this overtime and extra study. You never needed to before, so I'm done. We're through. I would do this in person, but I'm afraid I'll forgive your bastard ass and you'll just keep doing this.**

He tried to call him and explain, but his call was ignored and sent immediately to voicemail. He cried on his brother, Zexion's shoulder that night and became the living dead the next morning. He refused to stop loving Sora though, he kept the gift he bought for him in hopes that the boy he had been best friends with since they were babies and had been lovers with since middle school, would actually stop and listen. But he hasn't so much as seen Sora since before he got the text.

**DIVIDE THE DAMN PAGE**

"C'mon Riku, it's Saturday night! You should be having fun with us, not moping over Sora. It's on him if he wanted to end it with you; everyone knows you're a great guy. Get up man; you, me, and Zex are going to Unversed." Axel said from the bedroom door.

Riku was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, in his hand was the jewelry box that held his gift for Sora; he never seemed to be without it since the day he bought it.

"As great as it sounds to go to the club Ax, I'm just not up for fun right now." The silverette said in a tone so low his friend and brother were surprised they heard every word he said.

Zexion looked up at the redhead then back at his older brother before walking into the room and sitting beside him "I thought I was the Emo one in this family?" he said trying to lighten the heartbreaking atmosphere.

Riku's lips twitched slightly at the corners, but that was as much as they would do.

"Riku, please. The only time you're out of the house is for school and work. You're gonna make yourself sick if you stay in the house like this. And besides, Mom might feel better about letting me go to the club if you went with me. I promised Demyx I'd be there." The slate-head pleaded.

The older boy sighed in defeat and moved to sit up, "Alright, but only because I think you need a chaperone too."

"Alright Zexy. Okay, you get him into the shower while I get him a good outfit." Axel said stepping into the room to begin raiding his friend's closet "And go get your eyeliner so we can try to make him look less dead too!" he called out last minute.

A half hour later Riku was sitting in the chair he had at his desk while Axel did something to his hair, Zexion was kneeling in front of him putting the eyeliner on. The redhead decided he was going to wear gray Tripp pants, a wife-beater, black-on-black Chucks, leather fingerless gloves, and a black hoodie that was ordered to stay unzipped.

"Eyeliner's done." Zexion said standing up.

"Alright, just gimme a sec." Axel said as he tied Riku's hair in the middle of the back of his head, his bangs still falling over his eyes and on the sides "Done."

The two checked him over and nodded, deeming him club-worthy before ushering him out of his room to the front door.

Zexion called out to their parents that they were going out and they received a response saying not to be out too late and that their parents wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon since they were going to a get- together on the other side of town themselves.

They piled into Axel's red Impala and drove to Unversed.

Unversed was a teen club, and a popular hotspot newly opened on Destiny Islands. It wasn't like any of the clubs that required attendants to be twenty-one, no alcohol or sex in the bathrooms or wherever, whatever happened in clubs like that **(A/N: I wouldn't know, and I sure as hell don't want to find out)** but it was still fun to people, at least they could get high and drunk on life if at all.

"Guys if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to set me up with someone." Riku said as they walked in after getting their IDs checked.

Axel just laughed, "Yeah right! That'd be like trying to get Luxord to stop gambling."

They went to a table where a spiky haired blonde with blue eyes was sitting with a dirty blonde with a Mohawk/ mullet.

Axel sat down next to the blonde and pulled him onto his lap "Hey Roxy, hope you weren't waiting long." He said smirking.

The boy kissed him for a minute before breaking away with a shake of his head, "Nah. Dem and me got here ten minutes ago." He looked over and saw Zexion and Riku, his eyes widened when he saw the silverette "You actually got Riku to come along?" he asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

Zexion shrugged, "Hey, he needs to get out."

Axel leant forward, his hot breath ghosting over the blonde's ear making him shiver pleasantly "What's wrong Roxas? You're acting like he shouldn't be here." He whispered.

Roxas gulped down the sudden wave of pleasure that surfaced in his body and whispered back, "Sora's here too." He felt his boyfriend stiffen under him.

"Better make sure they don't see each other then." He said then looked at the other blonde who was running his fingers through Zexion's hair "Demyx put on _Mayor__ Que__ Yo_."

Demyx shook his head, "Can't take requests dude." 2500 munny was slapped onto the table in front of him "My shift's in a minute so that'll be the first one I play." He said stuffing the money in his pocket before standing up, "C'mon Zexy, you can dance with me on stage." And he walked off dragging said boy with him.

Roxas meanwhile decided to take Riku's appearance in, he still looked like everyone's dream with his perfect body, perfect hair, and oh-so-gorgeous eyes rimmed with eyeliner, but he still looked as dead inside as the day Sora broke up with him. Pretty much everyone who knew about their relationship knew both stories, why Sora broke it off and why Riku drove Sora to that point, and while they understood Sora's reason as a sound one, they couldn't help but feel sorry for Riku as well because it hurt him all the more that they had been so close for so long.

The techno song that was playing ended and was immediately followed by another song, the opening music immediately followed by Spanish lyrics.

"Thank you Demyx. Riku, come dance with me and Roxy." Axel said standing up with the other boy.

Riku shook his head, "No thanks man. You guys go ahead."

Shaking his head Axel led his boyfriend to the dance floor, Riku watching them the whole time. When the music started picking up the dancers started swaying and grinding to the beat, some of them going as far as to put a little pop in their movements; Reggaetón did that to people. He looked over to the DJ table on the stage seeing Demyx grind into his brother from behind, Zexion looked like he was happily getting fucked right there and it made him laugh a little.

He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the box that held the gift he had for Sora and opened it. It still shined as brightly as the day he bought, it's sleek surface without a single flaw as it reflected with the multicolored disco lights that flashed with the strobe lights, making the atmosphere of the club more like a rave.

"Hey, who's that for?"

He looked up to see who was talking to him and came face to face with a redhead girl in a pink mini dress, a girl he knew well.

"Kairi. I heard you were in town, but I didn't expect to see you here." He said closing the box and putting it back in his pocket before he stood to hug her, "How are you?"

She pulled back enough to look at him with a bright smile that slowly disappeared as she took in his appearance, "I'm alright, but you look kinda bad. No offense."

They pulled out of the embrace and he shrugged indifferently, "I get it all the time now."

Kairi looked at him skeptically, the last time she saw the silverette he looked like he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down, that was a few months ago. She also noticed someone was missing, "Where's Sora?"

Then she saw it, the way he stiffened at the mentioned name, the way his eyes seemed to grow darker, and his body slumped into itself. He looked flat-out dead on his feet.

"He broke it off with me, about a month ago." He said in a heartbroken tone.

The girl gasped, her face held an expression that made her look like she had been told a close relative of hers had died "Riku, he-he didn't." She whispered. When he nodded she felt like she would cry "Oh Riku, I'm so sorry." She choked out as she hugged him again.

He accepted the comfort that came from the contact, Kairi had always helped when anyone was feeling depressed about something so everyone knew they could count on her. But not so much so as of a few years ago since she moved to Twilight Town, and her visits were rare and few.

"Honestly, you can't blame him. I spent a lot of time working and doing my homework to make sure I didn't fall behind in my classes with all the over time I was putting in. Because I wanted to get him the perfect anniversary gift." He explained.

She pulled back again and her attention went to the pocket she saw him put the box in, "So that was…" he nodded again with that dejected expression on his face "What if… I talked to him?" she suggested.

Riku shook his head, "I'd rather wait until he comes to me. Besides I doubt he wants anything to do with me right now." He saw the look on her face a forced a smile "Hey, don't let me get you down. Go have fun with everyone else, I'll be alright." He said.

"Are you sure Ri?" she asked.

"It's not like I wanna commit suicide. Gimme some credit here." He said in a serious tone.

"Well you have a point. Okay Riku, but I better see you out there having some fun too." She said before giving him one more hug and going off to find more friends.

Riku sat down again and watched as the other clubbers danced, the song changed to _Real Emotion_. After a few more songs he found himself feeling a little hungry and thirsty, so he walked around the dance floor to the bar area to get some food and a drink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a scarred blonde exclaimed rather shocked.

"Nice to see you too Seifer." Riku responded in pure sarcasm.

So named put his hands up as if to defend himself, "I didn't mean it like that dude. It's just that people rarely see you anymore. Honestly it's good to know you're still alive."

"Gee, thanks." The silverette grumbled as he took his wallet out "Can I get some boneless buffalo wings and a Shirley Temple please?"

"Wish you could get Vodka or something?" Seifer asked taking the money he was given to pay for the order.

Riku sighed, "If only. But then Zexion would kill me."

A few minutes later his food and drink were sitting in front of him and he was absently eating and sipping, a vacant expression on his face, not even paying attention to anything around him.

"Actually Kairi, ending things with Riku was the best thing I ever did."

He froze mid-sip as he heard a familiar voice. He looked over and saw Sora talking with Kairi, his ex looked great. His chocolate brown hair was still spiked everywhere, his sun-kissed skin still had its unique glow, his sapphire blue eyes still reminded him of the ocean, and his smile still reminded him of sunlight. But it hurt to see he was smiling like that because he left him.

"Well maybe it was," Kairi said unsure "But is that what you really wanted to do?"

Sora just laughed, "I admit I was a little unsure in the beginning, but then I started feeling like I could actually breathe again. With him hanging around me so much I felt smothered."

He couldn't see her expression because her back was to him, but from the way her hands were placed on her hips and clenched she probably didn't look too pleased with what Sora had told her, "If I remember correctly Sora, you told me you couldn't wait for the next time you and Riku got to be together when you called me after your dates."

Kairi may not have been convinced, but Riku sure was based on what he had heard and seen, Sora had moved on. He pulled out the jewelry box from his pocket and opened it to take one last look; he would give it to Sora now and get out of his life for good. He may have told Kairi he didn't want to commit suicide but that was only half true, he didn't want to commit suicide unless he completely lost himself through Sora. If Sora wouldn't take him back he would just remove himself from the picture so he could be truly happy without the chance of seeing the ex that hurt him so much.

Sighing he stood up and walked over to them seeing Sora look at him with an empty expression. Kairi turned to see him and looked a little scared.

"It's for the best." He said holding the box out for the brunette to take.

Sora took the box feeling a little confused about what the older boy said, and watched him walk away. Not a moment later Zexion ran by calling his name which got him to stop long enough for them to have a conversation, the younger boy seemed to be pleading with him but Riku only shook his head. He gave Zexion a hug and left the club.

"What was that about?" he asked Kairi.

The girl shrugged, "If I knew I would tell you."

Zexion was suddenly beside them "I hope you're fuckin' happy Sora!" he said, his voice cracking with held back tears "Because you wanted to be a dumbass I'm gonna lose my brother!"

Sora took a step back from him shocked at his tone, Zexion was normally quiet. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like you would care, you seem to be doing just fine without having to worry about him." The other boy said before going back over to the DJ table with Demyx.

Blinking in confusion Sora looked at the box in his hand "Is this supposed to get me to go back to him then?" he wondered aloud.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Kairi suggested sounding like she knew something he didn't (which she did).

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open the lid of the velvet jewelry box seeing a folded paper, he picked it up and unfolded it the best he could with one hand seeing it was a receipt with a message on the bottom. As he began to read it a song that was totally familiar to him began playing.

_Ooh yeah, yeah_

_Mmm_

_Work it out._

_(Work it out)_

**Sora,**

**How's this for an anniversary gift? This was why he was working so much.**

**Oh, and that isn't silver, it's platinum.**

**If that doesn't tell you he's completely dedicated, you must be more of an airhead than everyone thought.**

**Happy anniversary,**

**Xion**

_I just can't work it out._

_Why do I feel this way?_

_You turn my world around,_

_I hang on every word you say._

Sora blinked at the message and looked down in the box seeing a pendent in the shape of a crown. He felt his heart skip a beat because he knew well it was the necklace he had been wanting for the longest time.

_It took me by surprise,_

_I've lost all self control._

_But now I need to find the reason why I can't let it go._

He looked at the date on the receipt and saw that the necklace had been bought a month ago, the same day he sent Riku the text about breaking up with him. His stomach sank and he suddenly felt hallow.

_Every day, every night_

_I grow weaker._

_Every step, every time_

_You come nearer._

_Hold my breath,_

_But I find I can't escape from you._

"You're an idiot for leaving him, you know." Kairi said in an even tone making him look at her "You always told me when we were kids that if you could marry anyone it would be him. Yeah I thought it would be weird, but when you two got together in middle school I was really happy for you. You could have just talked to him you know, you didn't have to make a rushed decision like that just because you thought he was ignoring you."

_Girl you got a hold on me,_

_I'm caught up in my fantasy._

_I lose control and I can't seem to_

_Work it out._

"But he… He could have just as well told me what he was doing." Sora responded, his voice unsure.

_Girl you got me deep inside._

_I'm torn apart and hypnotized._

_But I just need to find a sign_

_And work it out._

His friend shook her head, "That's the point of a surprise, for the receiver not to know so it'll be that much more special when they're given the gift. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or guilty Sora; if that's how you're feeling right now I'm sorry. But by breaking up with him, you flushed his efforts down the toilet."

_Every day, every night_

_You're home to me._

_Every day, every time_

_I try to breathe._

_Every day, every night,_

_Every turn of the dice_

_Can set me free._

_Set me free._

Realization finally hit Sora. The little time he spent with Riku during the time he felt ignored he noticed the silverette looking at the local jewelry store their friend Xion worked at with a gleam in his eye, he would often say things about how Sora was going to flip out, he was working to get the necklace Sora had wanted. Now he had it in his hand, and he felt like it shouldn't have been given to him at all.

_Set me free._

_Set me free._

_Set me free._

He closed the box with the necklace still inside and put it in his pocket then ran over to where Zexion was with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas.

"Zexion, tell me where Riku went! Please!" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" the slate-head snapped in a cold tone.

"Please. I have to fix what I screwed up. Please tell me where he went, what he's going to do." Sora begged.

"He's going to the cliffs Sora. He's gonna jump." Roxas said.

Sora felt like the wind was knocked out of him, "What? Why is he going to do something like that?"

"He heard you talking to Kairi; you sounded like you were happy to be done with him. His world revolved around you, it has for as long as you two have known each other. It ended when you broke up." Zexion explained.

"But that's no reason to die!" Sora shouted feeling tears leak down his face.

"Sora, if you hurry you may be able to stop him." Axel said.

The brunette looked at his friends meeting all their gazes then nodded and ran out of the club. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, even faster than that, into the neighborhood between the town square and the beach. He got onto the beach and started for the cliffs that overlooked the ocean, he saw a figure making its way up the slope path and knew it was Riku. He pushed himself to run faster.

**DIVIDE THE DAMN PAGE**

Riku stood looking at the ocean from his place near the edge of the cliff, the wind whipped at his hair and he breathed the salty air for the last time. The sound of the waves below brought a small sense of peace to him as he voiced his last thoughts, "Goodbye Sora. I'll love you no matter what. I wish I could have been better to you in the end."

Just as he was about to let himself fall forward he felt a grab at his hand and he was dragged backwards to the ground.

"Riku don't do it! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't jump! Don't take yourself away from me!"

He looked next to him and saw Sora, his eyes red and puffy from crying, his face flushed and his breathing labored from the running he had to do to catch up with the silverette.

"Please. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked confused.

Sora sniffled, "Roxas told me you were going to kill yourself. I couldn't let you. I'm so sorry it came to this. All that time you were working for my sake and I thought you didn't want me anymore. I should have just told you how I felt, I should have paid attention. Riku please… I love you. Don't take yourself away from me."

Riku turned away with shame and guilt on his face, "I should be saying sorry. I should have been putting you first no matter how much I was doing, I should have at least talked to you a little more, took more breaks between everything."

Sora shook his head and threw himself against Riku's chest clutching at his shirt, "No. All you were trying to do was make me happy." He pulled the jewelry box from his pocket "But I don't deserve it one bit since I've hurt you so much."

Riku looked to see the box and looked at Sora, the brunette just stared back with so much regret in his eyes and it broke his heart to see him that way; it didn't fit him at all. He opened the box, took the necklace from inside, undid the clasp, and put it around Sora's neck.

When the other boy looked at him confused Riku only gave a small smile, "We'll share the blame. I worked too much, and you took it the wrong way. You're going to keep this necklace no matter what. Take a look at the back."

Sora picked up the pendant from his chest and looked on the back of the crown seeing an inscription, _Sora Hikari, my best friend and lover rolled into one. With all my heart and forevermore, Riku Dawn._

The brunette smiled and looked at Riku again seeing him smile a little bigger in return, "I love you Riku."

Riku cupped his cheek and brought their faces closer, "I love you too."

They moved closer together until their lips pressed together in a gentle, loving kiss that they were both deprived of for too long. Slowly their lips moved over each other fitting together like puzzle pieces, just rebuilding the old fire between them over the month they'd been separated, small sparks that were fanned into slowly growing flames. When Sora began nibbling on the other's bottom lip the silverette chuckled into the kiss and opened his mouth to allow his tongue to plunge into the brunette's warm cavern swirling around to taste every inch on him again, sliding over the other wet muscle that tried to fight back but was failing due to its owner losing his head in a pleasant fog.

Sora's arms snaked up over Riku's shoulders and around his neck, his fingers wanting to get lost in silver strands but had to settle for tugging on the pony tail they were gathered in, in an attempt to deepen the kiss more if possible.

"Riku," the brunette whispered as the pulled apart "I want to be with you again. If you want me." He said looking into the aquamarine eyes that had started to regain their luster.

Smiling, Riku brushed his knuckles over the skin of Sora's cheek unable to help the chuckle that escaped his throat when the other boy nuzzled into the touch like a kitten "Of course I do. I never want to let you go." He said.

Standing up and putting their arms around each other they worked their way back down to the beach, Sora's free hand holding the hand connected to the arm around his shoulders.

"Should we go back to the club? So everyone can know you're alright?" Sora asked.

"Oh right," Riku said as he pulled his cell phone out "I should tell them I had my mind changed for me."

He put in his brother's speed dial and waited for him to answer "Hey Zex, I'm going home. Are you staying at Demyx's place tonight?" he asked when there was a pick up on the other end.

He was silent for a moment as he listened to response and he couldn't help but smile. He held his phone out to Sora and the brunette took it with confusion.

"Hello?"

"_Thank you Sora."_ Zexion said on the other end.

Sora smiled, "Of course." He hung up and gave the phone back to his boyfriend "Can I sleep over? I missed you."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

**DIVIDE THE DAMN PAGE**

The two lay in Riku's bed snuggled close together in each other's arms, Sora let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his face in Riku's chest.

"Hey Sor, can I ask you something?" Riku asked.

The brunette let out a questioning hum and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "What is it?"

"When you were talking to Kairi in the club, why did you look and sound so happy that you weren't with me anymore?" the older boy asked.

Sora lowered his gaze at the question, "Honestly, I was lying. I felt so empty after I sent you that message, but I thought I would get over it so I just put on a brave face and acted like nothing was different for me. I would have at least talked to you a little but I heard from everyone else how it had affected you. I couldn't see you like that; I couldn't face you if I did all that. I didn't know it was that bad until I saw you tonight. I thought I was looking at a ghost. Am I really worth dying over?"

"To me you are. Pretty stupid reason to kill myself though, huh? Just because things between us ended for a while, but that's how much I love you if I can't even live without you." The silverette said.

Sora giggled softly, "Stupid, yet I'm touched." He leaned up kissed Riku for the second time that night slowly and sensually, pressing his body closer to the other boy's.

Riku let out a groan and pulled away, "Sora you're gonna make me lose my control and I could end up screwing you senseless."

"Maybe… we've put it off long enough. Could we Riku?" the younger boy asked.

"If we do, it'll hurt. Not the whole time, but there will be pain." The silverette warned.

Sora clenched his hands on Riku's night shirt, "I don't care. Please."

He pressed his own body closer to the other and shyly snaked his tongue out to lick at Riku's pale throat making a pleasant shiver shoot down his spine.

"Gods Sora… Alright. But if you want to stop, tell me." Riku said.

"I promise." The brunette said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Riku rolled on top of him and began kissing him again.

The action and movements were slow, giving them a full sense of each other; Riku assessing Sora's reaction to his touch and when he increased the pressure he applied to the kiss and to his body, Sora getting a feel for how aggressive Riku could be once they really got going. So far Sora was touch sensitive, gasping and mewling as Riku slowly ran his fingers down the younger boy's chest and sides; Sora felt like Riku was trying not to break him so he was holding back greatly.

Sora opened his mouth and licked Riku's lips making him groan again "I'm not glass. Don't be afraid to show me how you feel in your heart." He whispered.

The silverette chuckled and moved his mouth by the other's ear, "If you saw me, you'd see why I'm kinda timid about this."

The younger shivered at the warm breath caressing the shell of his ear and smiled, "Okay, I'm curious. Show me?"

"You're an eager one." Riku said playfully.

Sora turned them over so that he straddled his boyfriend's hips "As eager as I may be, I'm nervous." He said with a small smile and a light blush.

Riku placed a hand behind Sora's head bringing him down into another kiss, "I know what to do, so I'll help you along and handle things."

"Riku Dawn did you give your virginity to someone else already?" Sora asked in a half playful, half nervous.

"Nah, Axel just doesn't know how to shut the hell up on things we'd rather not know about." The silverette said casually.

With a dismissing shrug Sora laid himself fully on the body below him initiation another kiss, tongue and all, and he was able to feel how it was affecting the other boy if the stirring erection within those sweatpants was any indication. Then remembering something Axel had said about him at a school dance a year before when the redhead mocked him about his shyness, _"The closest you'll get to Riku doin' ya is on the dance floor."_ So hesitantly he began rolling his hips against Riku making him shiver.

"Sora… What are you trying?" Riku asked.

"Axel told me once, that dancing was kind of like this. Why, is this wrong?" Sora responded.

The silverette shook his head and began massaging the other boy's back, "You need to relax is all. You're too tense. If it helps, just think of this as us dancing at a party or at Unversed. If you don't relax I'll end up hurting you when we get down to it all."

"Um, Riku?" Sora stopped his movements and looked into aquamarine eyes "How will we… I mean… Well we know how it would be if one of us were a girl. But since we're guys, how will we…?" he let the question hang in the air.

Sighing, Riku sought out the brunette's hand entwining their fingers when he found it giving a gentle squeeze when he felt the shaking of it, "Up the ass. That's why it'll hurt. Still wanna go ahead?"

Sora took a breath to calm himself and nodded, "I know you'll take care of me."

"Then help me to help yourself. Relax." Riku said before bringing him down into another kiss.

Sora began rolling his hips again feeling both their growing erections brush together creating more mewls and groans of pleasure from their throats at the friction. The brunette began to relax and gain more confident in his movements as Riku continued to massage his back, some of the pressure points he was hitting making Sora moan a little louder.

Riku pulled away from Sora's lips, both of them heavily panting, and began attacking his neck licking, sucking, and nibbling at the skin under the jaw. At the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over him Sora threw his head back letting out a cry.

"Ri-Riku… I can't f-focus if you do that." The brunette gasped out, a wanton moan following.

Their gazes locked again and Sora saw Riku's eyes fogging with lust, alight with love, and he could see they still held the fear he felt of hurting the one he loved, but he was smirking all the same.

Riku took in Sora's appearance as well; his face was flushed, his eyes half lidded and fogged, and there was a little drool threatening to leak from the corner of his mouth, _'Looks like I'm doing my job just right.'_

He sat up, Sora still on his lap, and slid his hands under the night shirt he let his boyfriend use touching every inch of skin he could as the slid the clothing up only to pause for a moment so he could tease his nipples with a light pinch and make Sora squeak adorably then pulled the shirt over his head. He studied the torso now exposed to him, fairly tanned and finely toned, a sight he had enjoyed many times when they spent warm afternoons at the beach.

"Riku," Sora called as he shyly reached for the hem of the silverette's shirt "May I?"

Riku gave an encouraging smile and nodded; Sora mimicked him as he lifted the shirt from his body, feeling the tight muscles of a maintained six pack as his hands moved up. When he reached the silverette's nipples he allowed his fingers to brush over them a few times causing his breath to hitch and his body to shudder, finally the shirt was removed and pale skin was exposed. Sora's eyes drank in the sight as it always did when he saw it and it amazed him that despite what had been said about Riku over the past month, he still kept the body everyone at school drooled over or envied.

"It seems you weren't so bad off during your episode." Sora murmured.

Understanding the statement Riku ran a finger over the necklace his boyfriend refused to take off before they got into bed, "I had some hope to hold on to through it all." He leaned forward and began nipping the brunette's collarbone causing him to moan out again and he smirked against the skin, "Good thing we're the only ones in the house. You're pleasantly vocal."

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." Sora gasped out as best as he could. He whimpered as the other's tongue ran over his collarbone "And stop teasing, it's making me anxious."

The silverette laughed and laid them down again flipping their positions "Can I help it if you're cute when you blush redder than a tomato?" he replied before moving to take one of the other's nipples in his mouth.

Sora gasped at the feeling and he let out a string of sounds that were a cross between moans and whimpers. Riku was really working the nub, sucking on it, circling it with his tongue, and pulling it with his teeth then releasing it to begin working his way down the flat stomach beneath him with kisses and nibbles causing Sora's body to heat up with the ever-building inner fire. When he reached the waistband of the net shorts Sora was wearing he lifted his head up to meet the boy's gaze, silently asking permission to removed them; Sora gave him a determined nod and lifted his hips as the shorts were removed, his boxers going with them making him feel a little embarrassed at being completely exposed. He was more than tempted to try covering himself up but he willed himself to stay still, becoming more confident when he saw Riku looking him over with great appreciation.

"Gods Sora, you're so beautiful." The older boy whispered.

He blushed lightly but smiled all the same, "May I see you now?"

Riku laughed again, thinking Sora was just so damn cute it was a sin "Yes you may." He said sitting up on his knees and beginning to pull his own pants down.

Sora quickly sat up and placed his hands over his lover's looking at him with pleading eyes, "Let me."

Without waiting for a response he already began removing the sweatpants taking the boxes with them just like it was done to him. He let his eyes wonder slowly at the half of the body he'd never seen, angled hips and well toned legs, he also noticed that Riku was… let's say _well developed_ and leave it at that. But then Sora felt a little timid again "Okay, I see what you were saying earlier." He said.

Riku brought the other's chin up so their gazes met, "Getting second thoughts?"

The brunette shook his head "We can keep going." He said confidently.

"You're sure?"

"I already told you, I know you'll take care of me."

Nodding Riku connected their lips again, Sora wasting no time in starting a battle of tongues as he was pushed onto his back again and gasped as their naked bodies came in full contact, Riku's body heat serving to escalate his own. Both released moans as their erections brushed and settled against each other, it had Sora trembling beneath the silverette. Taking notice of this Riku pulled away to ask if his lover was alright, but before he could get so much as a syllable out Sora pulled him back down into another heated, demanding kiss, he gripped and pulled at the silver hair at his fingertips becoming very needy.

"I'm fine Riku," he said between kisses "In fact I want more."

The younger boy's tone was so seductive and lust-filled it had Riku turning to putty, but that was something he was going to reverse soon enough.

'_Karma is a bitch after all.'_ He thought with a sly smirk on his lips.

**(A/N: This is where the lemon would be, but because of enforcing their ToS I had to take it out, sorry guys. But follow the link to my AFF account and you can read it there.)**

They stayed still for a few moments trying to catch their breaths and waiting for their heads to stop spinning. Riku was the first to recover and he pulled out of Sora, his body was shaking so much he could barely support himself long enough to move to his lover's side to lay down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sora nodded tiredly, "So much better. That was amazing Riku." He turned his head to smile at the other looking a little sheepish "But now I'm exhausted and cold."

Riku couldn't help but laugh and reached to pull the blankets over them "You are too adorable, it's a crime. I gotta make sure you don't get arrested." He said wrapping his arms around the boy he loved. He decided to look over at his alarm clock and saw it was a few before midnight then a thought struck him, "I just realized something. Today is our five year anniversary."

Sora blinked and let out a laugh, "Oh jeez you're right! That's so weird we got back together on our anniversary!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm grateful." Riku said nuzzling the brown spikes "Goodnight Sora. I love you."

Sora gave a tired but happy hum, "I love you too." He leaned up to kiss the silverette's jaw before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**DIVIDE THE DAMN PAGE**

_Monday…_

Whispers were going around like wildfire through the students of Destiny High all day, there were rumors that Sora and Riku had gotten back together over the weekend, the only ones able to confirm it being Zexion and the rumored couple, but they weren't talking… Yet.

"C'mon Riku! I gots ta know!" Axel pleaded like Barney from How I Met Your Mother.

Riku was smirking the way he used to all the time before the break up and everyone noticed how he went back to looking like a freakin' Adonis over night. He chuckled at his friend's behavior and said, "Patience is a virtue Axel. All rumors become clear over time."

"I don't wanna wait that long!" the redhead shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"Just tell us Riku. It's not like we'll tell anyone else." Roxas said.

"Riku!"

So named silverette looked up to see Sora smiling brightly as he ran down the hall. The brunette threw himself into the arms that were open to him and the pair immediately locked lips drawing gasps from everyone else who witnessed it.

"Hey babe." Riku said jovially when they broke away.

"Oh thank high Heaven!" Demyx exclaimed "They really _did _get back together! I thought we would need to resort to locking you two in a closet."

"That's what I said when I found them in Riku's room yesterday." Zexion told him.

Axel, being who he is as we all know, smirked, "And just what were you two doing in Riku's room? Huh? Huh?"

Sora blushed lightly and buried his face into Riku's chest "None of your business, Fire Crotch!" he snapped.

"Fire Crotch? What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead demanded.

Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas laughed.

"Simple dude! You can't keep your hands off your boyfriend!" Demyx said.

"If I were a girl who knows how many kids we'd be raising right now." Roxas added.

Axel pale and looked scared, "Are you… trying to say something Roxy? You don't wanna be with me anymore?"

The blonde laughed and hugged his boyfriend around his neck "Oh you worry-wart baby. You've yet to give me a reason to leave you." He said bringing him into quick kiss.

Axel smiled wide and held Roxas close to him; his friends swore they heard him squeak out, "Glee!" as he cuddled the blonde.

Shaking his head Riku took Sora's hand and led him away from the group to get off campus since school was over, "I swear, those guys can't focus on one thing. And when they can it's the stuff you want them to drop."

"Well what can ya do? They're our friends and your brother, we love them anyway. But hey, on the bright side they didn't nag us in revealing the fact that we gave each other our virginities." Sora said.

"Unless Zexion opens his mouth, he was the one who woke us up."

Sora swung himself around in front of Riku and hugged him around his waist, "I thought that night was the best night I could spend with anyone. I haven't felt that happy since we got together in the first place."

Smiling blissfully Riku pecked his lips, "Ditto." He put an arm around the brunette's shoulders and started walking again "I just hope we don't go through anything like that again."

"Ditto. And if that's what Fate wants, I'll make sure to talk to you first before I do something stupid. I doubt you'll listen to me if I tell you not to commit suicide for the second time." Sora lifted his pendent for him chest, he hasn't taken it off once accept for when he got in the shower, and he kissed it, "I swear on this, the second thing to give me the greatest happiness in my life."

Riku put on a teasing smirk, "Oh really? What's the first?"

Sora went into mock thought, pressing a finger to his chin and humming, "That would be… Huh, I just can't seem to decide."

"Are there any cliffs around here?" Riku joked looking around.

Sora just laughed, "Okay, okay! Like you even needed to ask in the first place when you know it's you."

_Ten years later…_

Sora was scrolling through his the contacts on his cell phone until he found the number he'd been looking for, he pushed call and waited until he heard a chipper voice on the other end.

"_Hi Sora!"_

"Demyx, why do you have Zexion's phone?" he asked.

"_He's my husband I always answer his phone when he can't. He does the same for me."_ His old friend answered.

"Yeah, okay. I need to talk to Zexion though. Please?"

"_I'm right here Sora, Demyx has the phone on speaker while I cook dinner. Zemyx! Put that knife down young man!"_ Zexion said.

Sora laughed, he just didn't know how his friends handled everything. Sora and Zexion graduated from high school the same year, and as a present Demyx, who just finished his first year of college with Riku, had proposed to him in front of the entire stadium. Now they were married and living together with their son who they named Zemyx, they adopted him about four years ago after he was dumped in a trash can the poor thing. Though as the boy grew he seemed to take on the aspects of both his adopted parents, Zexion's addiction for books and Demyx's love of music and hyper activeness.

"_So what's up on your end? Riku still acting funny?"_ Demyx asked.

The brunette sighed, "Even more so this morning before he went to work. He was very excited about something, but he also looked like he was trying hard to keep something to himself. Please tell me you guys know something, I'm getting scared and desperate. Even more so since this is our anniversary."

He heard a long whistle on the other end, _"Fifteen years dating. Hey, maybe he has something big planned for tonight after you two are done over here. You guys are still coming right?"_

"Yes Dem, we're still coming. Before I called you Riku called me and told me he was on his way home." Sora responded.

"_Sora, everything's gonna be fine. Don't go freaking out like when we were in high school, I don't feel like being told my brother's gonna try jumping off a cliff again." _Zexion said.

The front door opened and Riku walked into the house, "Hey babe."

"Hi Riku. Just gimme a sec. I gotta go, we'll see you later." Sora said hanging up his phone and going to hug his boyfriend "Everything go okay at work?" he asked.

"Yeah. Saïx isn't a bad boss, just uptight as hell. What'd my brother have to say?" Riku said going towards their bedroom, Sora following.

"About dinner tonight?" Sora questioned.

Riku laughed a little, "No, me." When his boyfriend started stuttering he turned to him with a guilty smile, "I know Sora, I'm doing it again. I'm not ignoring you or throwing myself into my work, but I'm keeping stuff from you again. I see it in your face."

The brunette sighed feeling defeated, "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to let it get to me I promise, but I hate feeling out of the loop."

Riku nodded and kissed his lips, "Don't worry. That all ends tonight when we get to my brother's. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed so I don't have to look and smell like I've been a landscaper all day."

"You're the one who wanted that kind of job after getting a degree in business management and whatnot." Sora teased.

"Yeah, but look at the kind of people who hire me for my skills. And you're the one who made it your minor in case you art major was a flunk- out" Riku retaliated playfully from the bathroom.

**DIVIDE THE DAMN PAGE**

Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Kairi, and Xion were all sitting around Demyx and Zexion's table with their hosts; Zemyx had already been fed and was now in bed giving the adults the house without constant interruption.

"Axel, have you and Roxas set a date yet? People are getting anxious here." Kairi said.

Axel sipped his drink and gave her a pointed glare, "People need to learn to be patient. I barely popped the question two weeks ago!"

Roxas patted his shoulder, "Turn the fire down Ax, she just wants play wedding planner."

"Play nothing! It's my job so hire me already!" Kairi shrieked.

Zexion cleared his throat, "If you wake up my son, you're putting him to sleep again."

Everyone accept him and Kairi shuddered having already experienced of trying to put Zemyx down, it was a nightmare.

Demyx picked up his fork and hit his plate three times, "Subject change! I pass the mike to Riku."

Xion smiled in a knowing way, "Yeah, Ri. Step up; I'm on pins and needles."

"Shut up both of you!" the silverette hissed.

"They don't have ta shut up. But you better open your mouth." Axel said.

"I'm out of the loop here." Sora quipped.

Zexion smirked, "There, now you have to talk."

Riku glared at his brother and sighed in defeat, "Fine you impatient asses." He turned to look at Sora and took his hand "Close your eyes."

Sora looked at him skeptically for a moment but did as he was told. It was silent for a few moments before he heard something being set on the table, his face was then gently turned towards that table again.

"Now look." Riku said in a low tone.

The brunette opened his eyes and saw a ring with a gold band with a thin silver inlay sitting in a dark blue box, "Riku?"

Riku leant close to Sora's ear speaking in a low tone but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, "This was why I was acting strange. My precious Sky, will you marry me?"

Sora gasped and looked back and forth between the ring and his lover then looked around the table seeing everyone holding their breath. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his heart from breaking out of his chest as he considered what he was going to answer with; they've known each other their whole lives and had been a couple for fifteen years…

"I will Riku." He finally said with a smile on his face as he took the ring out of the box and put it on his left hand.

Riku, smiling like an idiot, pulled his boyfriend-gone-fiancé into one of the best kisses they've experienced, they heard the cheers and applause from their friends around them, Kairi was squealing about how she would be planning two weddings at once and Xion saying how much she loved her job as a jewelry clerk.

Sora and Riku's wedding was that summer on the sea side, very simple but elegant all the same. Roxas stood by Sora and Zexion stood by Riku, just like when the slate-head got married; Kairi did a great job using the island flowers for decorations, making crowns for the girls and necklaces for the guys. The guests and priest hired to do the marrying couldn't help but smile when the two made the eternal promise to love, cherish, and honor each other until the end, but in their hearts they swore to themselves to take it beyond the end of time itself. Before they could seal their union with a kiss their old friend Selphie jumped up and demanded they shared one of the island's paopu fruit, they had no problem doing just that as Riku had planned it already. Before all those who were watching they split the star fruit, ate their halves, and kissed each other deeply and with more love than anyone would be able to believe.

Though when anyone who knew better thought about it, they didn't need some silly fruit to bind their destinies together, it was proven that they were meant to be back when their love was first put to the test in high school. They took different paths that reconnected in the end and led them to the mile stone they now stood at, in front of their friends and family, ready to hang on to and love each other for longer than could be imagined. After all, it's for the best.

***In the fetal position freaking out* I have officially lost my Lemon Writer virginity.**

**Zexion: Congratulations, you're a full-fledged evil fan girl.**

**Not until I've succeeded in cosplaying, my previous attempts sucked. Now leave me alone, I'm freaking out.**

**Axel: *whistles* Nice Saki. Can't wait to see what you do with me and Roxy in ****Firelight****.**

**Roxas: Fire Crotch!**

**Hey readers? How do you think I did for my first time? I read a lot of 'em but… feedback please? No flames, thank you.**

"**Mayor**** Que**** Yo" by Daddy Yankee, and**** Wisin**** y**** Yandel**

"**Real Emotion" from Final Fantasy X-2**

"**Every Day, Every Night" NM style is by Lea Drop, ft. Ant Johnston**

**How I Met Your Mother**** is owned by its respected owner and creator**

**Zemyx belongs to his respected owner 'cause I don't know who the hell made him up.**


End file.
